


the second star to the right

by jeanmilburns_jeans



Series: soft as clouds [4]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Fairies, Kid Fic, Lullabies, Stars, never land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmilburns_jeans/pseuds/jeanmilburns_jeans
Summary: stella gibson sings her baby asleep under the stars
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: soft as clouds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133114
Kudos: 14





	the second star to the right

xXx

Dana was asleep on the couch when something woke her up suddenly. She looked over to the moses basket by her side and found it empty. _Oh God, not again,_ she thought. She had nightmares of her baby being taken away from her. She jumped up off the couch and ran all over the downstairs, investigating whether someone had broken in and taken her baby, when she remembered she was not alone anymore.

She climbed the stairs fast, stopping to check in every empty room, before ending at the nursery doorway. Her wife is cradling their whimpering daughter in her arms, a white blanket hanging off her arm as she walked to the window. Dana watched as Stella opened the window wide and told their baby to look at the starry, night sky. 

She watched as Stella swayed side to side and began to sing softly. The baby’s eyes glistened in the moonlight as she silences her cries in hearing her mother sing about dreams coming true.

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true._

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare._

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_Its light will lead you there._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_

_So we'll know where you are._

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the land I dream of._

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say good night_

_We'll thank the little star that shines_

_The second from the right._

Dana did not know that Stella knew about Disney movies, let alone the entire song from _Peter Pan._ Stella’s voice is not professional. No, it was better, it is comforting and loving. The baby slowly fell asleep dreaming of stars and love. 

Stella looks out the window, taking in the bright stars and looked to the right of the brightest star. She has always wanted to go to Never Land, to be with the Lost Boys fighting pirates and growing up. But, it was just a story. She remembers running through the fields of her grandparents home, looking for evidence of fairies in the forest beyond the house, feeling free. She never found any fairies, sadly. She left and grew up, but never let go of the memories of studying leaves and pixie footprints with her grandfather. 

Stella grew up, secretly knowing that she would teach her children never to lose their sparkle or dreams. She may have never found Never Land, but she found Dana. The person who keeps her youthful and bright as the second star on the right.

Dana leaves the doorway, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes, unnoticed by her wife. Stella places the baby back into her crib. The mobile above is still when Stella leaves the nursery to find her Wendy. If she turned back around, she would have seen a trail of glitter flying through the air from the still open window. 

The glitter swirls around the mobile of stars, as little Eleanora opens her eyes. Her deep blue eyes sees the stars twirling above her and saw the tail end of fairy wings leaving her room. The baby smiles and laughs in delight and somewhere far away, a new fairy is born.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Songwriters: Cahn Sammy / Fain Sammy (1953)  
> Second Star to the Right lyrics © Walt Disney Music Co. Ltd., Walt Disney Music Company
> 
> Thank you for reading bbs <3


End file.
